Cauldron Brew
by KissStarryDreams
Summary: Who says you can't find heartbreak and love online? Muggle AU dealing with online relationships and long distance relationships. Pairing not made clear for a reason.


**A/N : This is based off a real game, though I had to change the info on it. IT WAS TOO GOOD OF A PLOT TO PASS UP. The real game is called Maplestory and I just… yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this plot bunny.**

* * *

 _ **Cauldron Brew**_

Hermione tapped on her keyboard, replying to her friends online as she went about her daily quests. She liked to call herself a gamer girl, though the term applied loosely as she was more of a casual gamer, but she did take it seriously when it came to patch updates and new content. She played this online mmorpg game called Cauldron Brew that allowed you to create a 2-d character which launched you straight into a world of Wizarding where you learned how to… well… be a wizard.

In real life (IRL) she just liked to spend her free time reading and hanging out with friends, but when she was alone? Cauldron Brew. She never shared the habit with her friends because, who would understand? It's not an actual game that you can do professionally, but it's still not a casual game that people would play once then never think of it again.

It was her dirty little secret.

* * *

Transporting to the Guild HeadQuarters (GHQ), Hermione dropped down into the map, spawning right in the midst of her guildmates/online friends. Today they were supposed to vote to add new members into the guild. Hogwarts was a well known guild in Cauldron Brew and they didn't just let _anyone_ into the guild. There were far too many people that scammed or hacked the game and ruined it for everyone else. So once a week the Guild Master, her friend Harry, holds a conference with all his Jrs. to get a feel of how these new initiates should be welcomed.

 **BookerGirl** : Is everyone here?

 **ScarHead** : Have you guys heard from Ron?.

 **DevilsSnare** : I think he was afk (away from Keyboard) with Lavender last I saw, Harry

 **BookerGirl** : Typical Ron keeping us late

 **ScarHead** : Let me summon the rest of the Jrs so we can get this show on the road

My godfather should be home any minute now and

I know he still laughs at me whenever he sees this on my screen.

 **[Hogwarts Juniors have been Summoned]**

Within moments, the GHQ was filled with his trusted Jr's including a _not_ afk Ron. The Jrs were made of her online friends that she liked to think of her IRL friends too given they talked almost daily on Skype Chat. Harry was Guild master because he's been playing the longest. Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and her made up the Jrs.

 **AlwaysRed** : Heya Harry

Nargles : Hello everyone

 **CCannons** : Oi, harry! 'Ello everyone!

 **BookerGirl** : hello!

 **Scarhead** : Niceta see you guys

 **DevilsSnare** : Hullo

ScarHead : Okay, we need to make this quick

There's 3 new applicants today and

We need to vote on yes or no

Sirius is coming home with Dinner

 **BookerGirl** : He didn't cook, did he?

 **CCannons** : Harry wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me mum

Has me drive over food whenever Sirius screws up

 **AlwaysRed** : Yeah, mum's a bit weird like that

But at least I get to see Harry after school when we drop off food

 **CCannons** : HEY! NONE OF THAT HERE!  
 **AlwaysRed** : Shove it, Ron

ScarHead : Guys! Do this later

Our 3 applicants are

PureProud

Tactix

Vapore

And here are their gaming info

On each screen, character info indexes had popped up, showing what the characters looked like and what medals, chairs, level, fame and so forth that had all collected through their gaming. They checked background info on them such as previous guild and whatnot but it still took more digging to decide if they should bring in a total stranger to their close knit group. Shuffling through the info, Hermione huffed as she took in their Gear that they have made, and the fame that other players had bestowed upon them or taken away. PureProud had 51, Tactix 35, and Vapore -67.

 **BookerGirl** : Really?

That's it?

Ok

I vote PureProud

And

Tactix

 **ScarHead** : Okay. One last tidbit I forgot

Proud didn't want to join unless Tactix did.

So really

Its 2 vs 1

 **CCannon** : really mate

 **BookerGirl** : …

 **AlwaysRed** : Oh Harry

 **Nargles** : Best friendships are made by strangers

 **DevilsSnare** : Its alright

I was going to pick those two anyways Harry

ScarHead : Sorry guys but

I think I can hear Sirius' Motorbike

Hurry pls

Nargles : go with the flow

 **CCannon** : What Hermione picked

 **AlwaysRed** : Same

 **ScarHead** : Then we're settled

 **[PureProud has joined Hogwarts]**

 **[Tactix has joined Hogwarts]**

 **ScarHead** : Welcome!

 **BookerGirl** : Hello

 **Nargles** : Don't get lost

 **DevilsSnare** : Hullo

 **CCannons** : Hey mates

 **AlwaysRed** : Hey

 **PureProud** : Thank you

 **Tactix** : Thank you mates!

 **ScarHead** : Sorry guys

Gotta run

Cya tonight

 **[ScarHead has logged off]**

 **CCannons** : So tell us about yourselves

 **PureProud** : Not much to say

 **Tactix** : Ah cmon, Draco

Don't be like that!

My names Theo

His is Draco

Thanks for adding us

 **PureProud** : Yes, this shall be fun

Draco popped out of the map, presumably transporting somewhere far far away from us. Hermione furrowed her brow and typed into the Guild chat.

 **BookerGirl** : So, lets talk here

Since people are leaving

Makes it easier

 **Tactix** : Sorry about him

He's not usually this grumpy hahaha must've woken up on the wrong side of the bed

 **CCannons** : No worries

 **DevilsSnare** : yeah its cool

 **Nargles** : Eating leaves calm you

 **AlwaysRed** : What kind of leaves, Luna?

 **[Nargles has logged off]**

 **AlwaysRed** : okay then

Oh

Harry wanted to know if we wanted to hang out Ron

 **CCannons** : Alright! Lets go!

 **AlwaysRed** : Sorry guys!

Gonna go see my boyfriend!

 **[CCannons has logged off]**

 **[AlwaysRed has logged off]**

 **BookerGirl** : well we know how to clear a room

 **Tactix** : Yeah no kidding

 **BookerGirl** : Let me add you guys to our Guild Skype!

It'll be easier

for when we're offline and

still want to chat!

 **Tactix** : Yeah sure. Add TheoNott

And add DracoMal

Switching tabs quickly, Hermione typed up their Skype names, adding them and waiting for the approval. Theo approved instantly but Draco's sat there unattended. Sighing, Hermione added Theo to the guild chat and let him load up all 2k+ messages from that day alone. It really lagged people if you didn't check it daily. The had thought about using text overall, but Hogwarts is made up of people from all over the world and well, carrier fees apply. It's not cheap texting to other countries. Thank goodness for her Iphone… Imessage for life. It made things easier when she lived in the same country as her fellow Hogwarts Jrs but the traveling distance is a bit much of her to be able to see them often without requiring a night stay. Right as she was about to tab back out to the game, a notification hit her skype.

 **[DracoMal Accepted your request]**

Quickly adding him to the group, she tabbed over to Cauldron Brew so that she didn't keep Theo waiting too long.

 **BookerGirl** : So

Where you from?

 **Tactix** : England

 **BookerGirl** : really?! Where!

 **Tactix** : Wiltshire

Neighbors with Draco actually

 **BookerGirl** : ooo

Too far for me then

Hahaha

 **Tactix** : where you from?

 **BookerGirl** : London

 **Tactix** : ahhhh, city girl

 **BookerGirl** : Well we can't all

Live in the country

Must be beautiful

 **Tactix** : It is

 **PureProud** : Man you guys are chatty

 **Tactix** : Well we can't all have your manners

 **BookerGirl** : You're more than welcome to join us

 **PureProud** : No thank you.

 **[PureProud has logged off]**

 **Tactix** : I should probably fix this.

It was nice to meet you …

 **BookerGirl** : I'm Hermione.

 **Tactix** : nice to meet you Hermione

Thank you again for accepting us

 **BookerGirl** : No problem

 **[Tactix has logged off]**

Hermione shook her head disbelievingly, shocked at how utterly rude Draco was to them. New guy already acts like a wanker. Who would have known? Shrugging it off, Hermione thought about her new friend and smiled. Guess today wasn't useless after all.

 **A/N : I hope you guys enjoyed it! I wrote it this style for a reason. I wanted to capture the true gaming chat feel of it to be able to give it more action and depth into those actions. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
